Njohja e Kosovës si shtet i pavarur
}} ]] Në këtë faqe paraqiten reagimet ndërkombëtare pas shpalljes së pavarësisë së Kosovës. Bashkimi Evropian deklaroi se njohja e Pavarësisë së Kosovës varet nga shtetet në veçanti, pra, shtetet do të vendosin individualisht rreth pranimit të Kosovës si shtet. Në këtë rast shumica e shteteve u deklaruan se janë të interesuara për njohjen e Republikës së Kosovës, por disa shtete si Rumania, Sllovakia, Spanja e Qiproja vendosën të mos e njohin Kosovën si shtet për një të ardhme të afërt. Nga 5 shtetet, anëtare të përhershme të Këshillit të Sigurimit, SHBA, Britania e Madhe dhe Franca, njohën pavarësinë e Kosovës, ndërsa Rusia e kundërshton haptazi, dhe Kina qëndron në pozicion të paqartë, që më shumë ka gjasa se do të abstenojë. Qeveria e Serbisë si reagim kundër shteteve që kanë njohur Republikën e Kosovës ka thirrur në konsultime ambasadorët e vet në SHBA http://ukpress.google.com/article/ALeqM5g5Bk2B9eJHYNZmwe154sVtyrnmPQ|title=Serbia recalls US ambassador Australi,http://news.smh.com.au/serbia-tipped-to-recall-ambassador/20080219-1svc.html Francë, Turqi,http://www.b92.net/info/vesti/index.php?yyyy=2008&mm=02&dd=19&nav_category=640&nav_id=285506 Gjermanihttp://www.srbija.sr.gov.yu/vesti/vest.php?id=43513|title="Government of Serbia: Protest notes handed over to Danish, German, Luxembourg governments", Belgjikë, Peruhttp://www.srbija.sr.gov.yu/vesti/vest.php?id=43603|title="Government of Serbia: Serbian ambassadors recalled from Belgium and Peru", Zvicërhttp://www.b92.net/eng/news/politics-article.php?yyyy=2008&mm=02&dd=28&nav_id=48053 "Serbia orders ambassadors to three countries home", Poloni dhe Austri. Fakte dhe statistika të njohjes së Republikës së Kosovës *Është njohur nga 39 (nga gjithsej 192) shtete anëtare të OKB-së, apo nga 20.31% e tyre. *Është njohur nga 3 (nga gjithsej 5) shtete anëtare të përhershme të KS të OKB-së, apo nga 60% e tyre. *Është njohur nga 5 (nga gjithsej 10) shtete anëtare të përkohshme të KS të OKB-së, apo nga 50% e tyre. *Është njohur nga 19 (nga gjithsej 27) shtete të Bashkimit Evropian, apo nga 70.37% e tyre. *Është njohur nga 20 (nga gjithsej 26) shtete të NATO-s, apo nga 76.92% e tyre. *Është njohur nga 29 (nga gjithsej 56) shtete të OSBE-s, apo nga 51.79% e tyre. *Është njohur nga 27 (nga gjithsej 47) shtete të Këshillit të Evropës, apo nga 57.45% e tyre. *Është njohur nga 5 (nga gjithsej 57) shtete të Konferencës Islamike, apo nga 8.77% e tyre. *Është njohur nga të gjitha vendet e G7. *Shtetet që e kanë njohur deri më tani Kosovën përbëjnë 69.16% të GDP-së botërore. Qëndrimi i shteteve rreth pavarësisë së Kosovës Shtetet që njohin Kosovën si shtet të pavarur Radhitur sipas datës së njohjes së Republikës së Kosovës. Shtetet që kanë filluar procedurat për ta njohur Republikën e Kosovës Shtetet që pritet ta njohin Republikën e Kosovës Shtetet që kundërshtojnë vendosmërisht njohjen e Republikës së Kosovës # RusiaRussia Warns Against Recognizing Kosovo Independence - # SerbiaSerbia urges UN to intervene against Kosovo's independence - # SllovakiaCaplovic: Slovakia Will Not Recognise Kosovo Independence Right Away - # ArgjentinaUnivision, "Argentina prudente tras independencia de Kosovo, con foco en Malvinas" # SpanjaSpain says won't recognize Kosovo independence - # RumaniaRomania will not recognize Kosovo independence - # AzerbajxhaniAzerbaijan says not recognizing Kosovo independence # Bosnja dhe HercegovinaBosnia puts recognition of Kosovo Kosovo’s independence to be monitored by Bosnia-Herzegovina # [[Bjellorusia]The Ministry of Foreign Affairs of the Republic of Belarus - # [[Qipro]Kosovo MPs proclaim independence - # GjeorgjiaKosovo's proclaimed independence provokes mixed responses from international community - Georgia not planning to recognise Kosovo-minister - Georgia Will Not Recognize Kosovo’ - Foreign Minister - # KazakistaniKosovo's proclamation of independence triggers more mixed responses - # MoldaviaMoldova will not recognise Kosovo's independence, gov't says - # Sri LankaSri Lanka says Kosovo independence a threat to world peace # VietnamiVietnam says against unilateral Kosovo independence - Shtetet joanëtare të OKB-së që e njohin Republikën e Kosovës Qëndrimi i Organizatave Qeveritare Ndërkombëtare Referencat Lidhje të jashtme *http://kosovothanksyou.com/ *http://ballkan.info/ [[Category:Kosovë] Category:2008 në Kosovë Category:Pavarësia e Kosovës ar:الدول المعترفة بجمهورية كوسوفو en:International reaction to the 2008 Kosovo declaration of independence fr:Liste des États ayant reconnu la république du Kosovo hu:Koszovó függetlenségét elismerő országok listája hr:Međunarodna reakcija na proglašenje neovisnosti Kosova nl:Internationale reacties op de onafhankelijkheid van Kosovo pt:Lista de países que reconhecem o Kosovo ru:Международная реакция на провозглашение независимости Косово sr:Међународна реакција на једнострано проглашење независности Косова и Метохије sv:Omvärldens reaktioner på Kosovos självständighetsförklaring tr:Kosova Cumhuriyeti'ni tanıdığını açıklayan ülkeler listesi